Dragon Ball Z: Tale of Two Saiyans
by Lord Terronus
Summary: Broly and Kakarot are both sent to earth to save them from their demise. With these two sent away, Bardock and Paragus also face off against the Tyranical Frieza. How will this change things for the Z Fighters? Find out! (Cover's not mine. I just found it on google)
1. Prologue

**Dragon ball Z:** Tale of two Saiyans

On a world far from our own, there existed a warrior race called the Saiyans. These warriors were responsible for the deaths of many alien races. There were, however, some who were not killers. Two Saiyan infants were born on the Saiyans home planet, Planet Vegeta. These two, the only known good Saiyans, were named Kakarot and Broly on their world.

Bardock, Father of Kakarot, was ready to send his youngest son to a distant planet known as earth when he received an urgent plea from a friend. This friends name was Paragus. He contacted Bardock and spoke in a hurried tone.

"Bardock, I need your help. Do you have a pod?" He said.

"I've got two, why? Is something wrong?" Bardock replied.

"It's my son King Vegeta wants to kill him!" Paragus spoke, his voice coming through loud and causing Bardock to take his scouter off of his face for a moment.

"What?! OK, stay calm. Is your son with you?" Bardock responded.

"Yes" Was Paragus's only response.

"Bring him to these coordinates." Bardock said as he sent Paragus coordinates to his location. He thought about why King Vegeta would be after Paragus's son but decided that the reason wasn't important. It seemed he would have to postpone travelling to earth with his son. His friend needed to get his son off the planet. And fast. Frieza was approaching.

Paragus arrived shortly after his conversation with Bardock. The two briefly discussed the situation and decided to send the two infants, Kakarot and Broly to another world. This planet was known as earth. While questioning his choice in planet, Paragus was agreeable to this. They sent the two away moments later.

"Alright, with that done, I have to get Frieza" Bardock said as he put on his battle suit.

"What?! You're crazy! Frieza could kill you," Said Paragus in response. He continued to say "If you're so insistent on this then I'll join you too. My power level is significantly higher than yours."

Bardock was initially against the idea but then had a vision. He saw himself dying to Frieza. If he wanted to succeed, he may need help.

"Alright, just don't get in my way." Bardock replied.

"Of course. Let's go!" Paragus said as he eagerly awaited the signal from Bardock to go.

"Now!" Bardock yelled after a short time and the two flew off to face Frieza. They managed to successfully butcher many of Frieza's soldiers but when the tyrant himself emerged, they were killed along with almost every other Saiyan. Bardock saw one final vision of Kakarot and Broly fighting Frieza before he perished. At least he had hope when he died.


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Ball Part 1

**Dragon Ball Z** :Tale of Two Saiyans

 **Chapter 2: Super saiyan vs. great ape?! Battle for Gohan's life**

Broly and Kakarot managed to escape the destruction of planet Vegeta. They were on route to planet earth; a world with people of low power levels and a large moon. Anyone who would come across their pods would assume they were sent on an assignment. This was perfect.

Upon landing, they were retrieved by an old man named Gohan. Though he questioned how they got here, he decided to take in the two tailed infants. He renamed Kakarot to Goku. He was going to rename Broly but quickly found a note with his saiyan name in his pod it simply said

 _Live, Broly_

"Huh. Broly then." Gohan thought aloud. He was going to name the child something like Goten and was disappointed by this but only a little. He decided to take the children back to his home.

 **Many years later**

"Ow! Hey Broly, watch it!" Said Goku after a sparring match against his brother Broly. Goku put up a good fight but then Broly got mad and destroyed him.

"Sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength" Replied Broly. He had no idea how true that statement was. Broly was born with a power level of 10,000. This made him stronger than anyone on earth at the time. Unfortunately, he had almost no control of this power.

"Sure is dark out here," Said Broly. "We should get inside before the moon comes up." He continued.

"Aw. I wanna see it." Said Goku, obviously forgetting that he was never supposed to look at the full moon. Broly was about to remind him but then the moon rose.

"Uh oh. Not again" Said Broly. He remembered the last time this happened. Goku seemed to undergo a strange transformation at the full moon, turning him into a Giant Ape. Strangely, this never happened to Broly. This was why Goku was never to look at the moon.

"Huh that's nice" said Goku. Broly was shocked that nothing had happened yet but then suddenly Goku was screaming. He was getting bigger as his eyes filled with red and his skin grew fur, matching his tail.

"Crap" was Broly's only response. It was unsettling whenever Broly saw this. The last time, he barely survived. Broly's fear was quickly overcome by rage as he saw Goku heading home.

"So you look away and leave _After_ Transforming?! Come on!" Yelled Broly. He was fed up. Goku was always annoying but this was it. This was Broly's breaking point. He let out a scream of frustration and suddenly his hair had turned a shimmering blue like the sky and he was enveloped in a golden aura. He rushed towards Goku at his fastest speed.

Gohan was in trouble. He still hadn't recovered from Goku's last transformation and now it had happened again. He needed help. Just as he was about to die, Broly sped up in his new form, leaped into the air and punched Goku right in the jaw. Goku recoiled in pain as Broly used as much force as possible, releasing a flurry of fists as he descended.

"Broly? What happened to you?" Gohan asked. Broly was at this moment, far stronger than Gohan physically.

"Shut up old man," Yelled Broly. "Kakarot's mine!"

"What are you talking about? Broly remember to stay calm. Remember our meditation." Gohan responded. Broly was often angry like this so Gohan taught him some meditation techniques to compensate.

"I said Shut up" Yelled Broly as he continued to let loose a hundred punches and kicks.

Several hours later, Both Broly and Goku returned to normal, exhausted. Goku was heavily injured whereas Broly had only some bruises. Gohan was near death but managed to survive. He couldn't possibly live much longer though. All he could hope for was for his sons to make sure this situation was avoided. His last words were

 _Live, Goku. And Broly._


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon Ball part 2

**Chapter 3: Not again! The first world tournament!**

Broly and Goku had been on a few adventures in the time leading up to this event. They went on a quest to find objects known as dragon balls that could grant any wish. They trained heavily, though only Goku gained much improvement physically. Broly learned some new techniques like the kamehameha but aside from that, his power remained steady. He did occasionally feel a great power within him but this was a sinister energy not brought forth by training but his biology. He would not know this until later.

Goku and Broly had just registered for a martial arts tournament. They wanted to see how their training had helped them. Goku was the most excited.

"Yes! We get to fight!" Goku yelled excitedly as they entered the stadium.

"This is gonna be fun!" said Broly, playing along with Goku's happy act. He hoped it was an act anyway, as Broly knew he surpassed everyone here in power.

The tournament was fairly uneventful for some time. Broly easily defeated his opponents by transforming. He had spent some time learning how to use his transformation at will and by now he could summon his blue hair as easily as breathing. This gave him a huge advantage over his opponents. The only thing that was even challenging was when one fighter seemed to act flirtatiously but Broly brushed this off, as he wasn't sure what any of it even meant. Goku had some more eventful battles but he seemed to win all of them.

"This is it," said Broly, unsatisfied by how boring this all was for him, "Just a bunch of people who can barely fight?" He continued.

"I dunno, some of these fights were tough." Said Goku.

"Maybe for you" replied Broly with an angry tone to his voice. He was getting bored. Thankfully, things were about to get much more interesting.

"And now, Goku versus Broly for the semi-finals! This will be an exciting match!" Yelled the tournament announcer. This made Goku happy as he was excited to see how he compared to his brother. Broly was a little less excited but still thought that this would be tougher than his previous battles.

"No changing your hair this time Broly," Said Goku who thought the fight would be over too soon if Broly transformed. "I wanna have a good fight!" Broly simply nodded as he stepped into the ring and got into a battle pose.

"And Fight!" yelled the announcer. The two brothers ran towards each other and began to fight. Goku was a lot weaker than Broly but wouldn't give up and so their fight continued as Goku tried to push Broly back with a flurry of punches. Broly was surprised as to how he was actually being pushed despite Broly being far stronger.

"Has Goku's training really helped him so much?" Broly thought. He then prepared to launch his best attack: The Kamehameha.

"Ka...me...ha...me...Ha!" he yelled as a beam of energy shot from his hands. Goku tried to block but was pushed out of the ring. Just before the final round of the tournament, however, the full moon rose. Broly was fighting for so long that he forgot to make sure Goku wouldn't transform.

"Damn it!" He yelled as his brother changed form and wrecked the stadium. Broly quickly transformed himself and began to push Goku back.

Some time later, Goku changed back to normal again and the brothers left the area. They had fought well and were satisfied. Their friends, whom they met before while searching for dragon balls, emerged from the rubble to follow the two.

 **Sorry if this is too different from the show but I'm not that knowledgeable in DB. I only started in DBZ so tis may not make much sense. I'll get it more accurate next time! Next chapter is Piccolo Jr in the tournament. Sorry if thats too fast but I want to get to DBZ soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dragon Ball Finale!

**Chapter 4: Battle against Piccolo Jr! The explosive finale of Dragon Ball!**

It had been some time since Goku and Broly had last seen their friends. They had spent this time training, both their minds and their bodies, for a world martial arts tournament. Today was the day when they would finally enter.

"Yes! Today's the day!" Yelled Goku, whose power had risen to a level near Broly's ( **about 9500 for those needing an exact scale)**.

"With our powers, I wouldn't get too excited." Replied Broly who had received a significant gain in power as well. ( **Around 15,000 now.)**.

As Broly predicted, the tournament went by very quickly until Piccolo Jr arrived. Goku prepared for his match with him, as his brother had forfeited the tournament out of boredom. Their fight was incredible.

"Go Goku!" Broly cheered while secretly being disappointed at not being able to participate himself.

Goku was firing Ki blasts everywhere but Piccolo was too quick and managed to dodge them all. Goku even tried a new attack, The Super Kamehameha. Unfortunately, Piccolo survived. It took some effort, but eventually, Goku managed to prevail. He was almost killed, despite his high power. Eventually, He managed to finish Piccolo with a Super Kamehameha at point blank. Piccolo barely survived, and was ready to die.

"Get up," Goku said to piccolo to the shock of everyone. "I wanna fight you again in the future."

"Me too!" Exclaimed Broly, happy that he may still get a chance to face a worthy opponent.

"But why? Why risk letting me live?" Was all Piccolo could muster with his remaining strength. Goku then explained.

"I need someone me and Broly can fight, to see how strong we are. I can't just be strong. We need a purpose for it. Right, Broly?" Broly was shocked. This was exactly what he thought. He nodded in agreement and gave Piccolo some energy to escape. The others were quite angry that they let Piccolo live but decided to hold back on slapping the most powerful people on the planet.

"Frieza! We've found more Saiyans!" Zarbon yelled through his communicator. He was shocked that more Saiyans survived and thought it was necessary to inform his master.

"Interesting," Said Frieza. He thought that the Saiyans made good minions, If annoying. He was concerned about letting more join his forces but then received word that there were still no female Saiyans so they couldn't breed. "Send Raditz." Was his response. With that, he ended his call with Zarbon. With more Saiyans at his side, Frieza may just be able to get his father out of the picture. This was most interesting.

 **And there we go! DB is done and DBZ is coming, with stronger, scaled up villains, longer, better fights and more! If you have any questions before we move on, then leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Saiyan Saga Part 1

**Chapter 5:** Enter Raditz! The Saiyans emerge!

Some time has passed since our heroes, Broly and Goku last fought. In that time they settled down and tried to have a family. Goku married a woman named Chi-Chi and Broly ended up with a woman by the name of Ramfan. The two were both invited to a gathering at the Kame House.

"Sounds like fun!" Goku said, excited to meet his old friends and introduce them to his son. Broly was less excited about the matter, as he was continuing to struggle against a sinister Ki he felt within himself. It was growing in power.

The two brothers emerged at Kame House a few days later. There was some surprise when Goku's son, Gohan, was introduced the rest of the event failed to excite anyone. That was, until a sinister Ki rocketed towards Kame house. It was the Ki of a man named Raditz. He had very long hair, strange armour and most intriguing of all, a tail.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Goku and Broly shouted at the man.

"I am Raditz. It's been a while Kakarot. Nice to see you brother." Raditz replied. Broly knew who Raditz was referring to. Goku was this _Kakarot._ He knew as he had heard the name before. He frequently had strange dreams. These dreams showed him some interesting things. Such as, a man with a red bandana and Goku as a baby being called Kakarot.

Goku was clueless and demanded an explanation. Raditz responded: "You are named Kakarot, you are a member of a warrior race known as the Saiyans and I am your older brother Raditz," Raditz stated. "By the way, who is this other Saiyan standing with you?" He continued.

"I'm Broly, the guy who's gonna kill you." Broly responded. At the mere mention of his name, Raditz froze. He knew of this man. He had heard from his father Bardock. He was specifically told: "Never mess with Broly. He's far above you." Raditz only now understood the warning. Before he could do anything more, Broly transformed and stunned Raditz further.

"Wha...What is this?!" Raditz said. Broly then struck with the force of a thousand Saibamen. ( **This is tough for Raditz).** Broly quickly struck again but this time Raditz was ready. He blocked the blow. The two then went at each other with a barrage of attacks, energy blasts flying all over. Goku soon joined in and the two swiftly defeated Raditz. His last words were

"You may have beaten me but two more Saiyans, far stronger than me have heard this whole thing! They'll avenge me."

"So? We'll just wish them away with the dragon balls. With them, we can do just about anything." Replied Goku.

"Is that so?" Raditz said. Suddenly he raised his arm and shot a full power blast into Goku's chest. Goku now had a hole in his chest pouring with blood. He collapsed.

"Goku!" Broly yelled. He t hen turned to Raditz and was enveloped by a golden aura. "I won't. Let you. Get away with this!" He yelled as his hair turned a bright golden. His power now greatly increased and his rage was fuelling something darker. Something evil. For a moment, his pupils vanished and he killed Raditz. He then collapsed.

When he awoke, Goku was dead, he had a gap in his memory and a chunk of the Island was reduced to ash. Gohan had also been stolen by Piccolo, who watched the fight and concluded that a Saiyan working for him might just be useful. With nothing he could do, Broly decided to train for the arrival of the other two Saiyans.

Goku was in otherworld and was taken to a snakelike pathway. He was told he could gain great power from a man who lived at the end of the path, King Kai.

The other Z Fighters trained for the next Saiyans as well. The Saiyans themselves even took a few stops to spar and train to prepare for the power of Broly. They saw what Raditz did through a camera in his scouter and they were excited to see the strength of earth's strongest warrior.

 **So there you have it! The story of Z begins! The next chapters will be better, especially in fight scenes. I look forward to writing them! In the meantime, I plan on making some other stories related to DBZ. Keep an eye out for those! Until next time, See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: Saiyan Saga Part 2

**Chapter 6: The Saiyans arrive! The terrifying force of the Saibamen!**

It has been one year since the arrival of Raditz. Gohan has trained with the namekian Piccolo, Goku has trained with the mighty King Kai and Broly has trained on his own to prepare for the Saiyans arrival.

"Damn it!," Broly yelled in frustration. "I'm nowhere near strong enough am I?" He continued. Despite his concern, Broly's power was far higher than the coming Saiyans. ( **A.N: Around 15,500 in base form.)**

Gohan was having a sparring match with his mentor Piccolo when he sensed the Ki of a familiar person.

"Uncle Broly!" He said loudly as he saw who was approaching. Broly landed and knelt down in front of Gohan.

"Hey Gohan. You've grown since I last saw you." Broly said. He then got up, walked to Piccolo and started talking to him, his tone of voice suddenly changing.

"So, give me one reason I shouldn't attack you for stealing my nephew. You have five seconds." Broly said to Piccolo. Piccolo could sense the anger in his voice and quickly replied

"I...I trained him. We can both be useful against the Saiyans now." Piccolo said, his voice trembling as he spoke.

"Fine." Was Broly's only response. Before he could do anything else, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotsu appeared.

"Hey guys! Ready to fight some Saiyans?" Broly said to them. They all replied with a reassuring yes.

As if on queue, the Saiyan warriors, Nappa and Vegeta, showed up.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Nappa! Plant the Saibamen." Said Vegeta to his bald companion. Nappa nodded and threw some seeds to the ground and some small green creatures emerged. They instantly went to attack the Z fighters. Yamcha was quickly disposed of ( **Thank god)** and the others struggled against the Saibamen.

Except for Broly.

Broly effortlessly killed several Saibamen and soon moved on to assisting the others. He shot a few blasts and the creatures all vanished as quickly as they came.

"What?!" Nappa yelled. "Vegeta, what's his power level?" He continued.

"It's over 9,000. Way over!" Vegeta yelled back. "Nappa! Take care of this!" He yelled. As Nappa prepared to attack the others, Broly transformed to his blue haired state. Nappa began to sweat. The real battle was about to begin.


	7. Chapter 7: Saiyan Saga Part 3

**Chapter 7: The real battle begins! The power of the Saiyan General, Nappa!**

Nappa began to power up in an attempt to intimidate Broly. Broly was surprised by Nappa's power as it was the first power aside from Goku that actually came close to him. At least in his Base form. In his Blue haired state, he far overpowered the Saiyan warrior.

"Are you gonna keep trying to look scary and power up or are we gonna do this?" Broly said, getting excited for the first time in a long time. He reverted to his base form so that he could have a good fight. Nappa was a little surprised but decided that fighting was more important.

"You want to die, punk? If not, then transform. It's the only way you'll stand a chance." Nappa said. He was, of course, bluffing. They were somewhat equal in terms of power. ( **Nappa has been scaled up to about 13,000).** Broly still had the upper hand but Nappa could challenge him if he powered up to his maximum.

"I don't wanna end this too soon. Why don't you try doing it?" Said Broly in response. He was convinced that all Saiyans could transform like him. Maybe he could teach it to Goku.

"Huh? I can't do that. I don't need to anyway." Nappa replied, slightly confused about Broly's words.

"You can't? Aww. I wanted to see it on a bald guy." Said Broly. This seemed to anger Nappa. Finally, he rushed forwards to attack. Broly blocked the blow but still felt its force. It was more than he expected. Broly retaliated by grabbing Nappa's arm and throwing him over his back. He then attacked him with a barrage of punches. Nappa was able to dodge most of them but was hit by the final attack and was thrown back. Broly charged in to attack again but Nappa grabbed him and tossed him into the ground. Broly tried to get up but Nappa stomped on his chest, causing Broly to scream. For the first time in a battle, he screamed in pain. In his head, he was getting excited. It looked like Nappa was about to stomp again when Goku showed up.

"Stop!" Yelled Goku as he saw Nappa attacking Broly. The others used this moment to catch Nappa off guard. Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin and Tien jumped on Nappa and got him off Broly. Nappa yelled in frustration and unleashed a blast at Gohan. Thankfully, Piccolo jumped in the way and managed to save Gohan.

"Heh heh heh. Go back to Namek you filth." Nappa said, grinning sadistically.

"Y-you killed him. Piccolo's gone," Gohan said, tears in his eyes. "How dare you!" He yelled as he fired a huge blast at Nappa. It struck Nappa in the face and threw him through several mountains. Nappa re emerged from the rubble soon after. He prepared to kill Gohan but Goku and Broly jumped in and attacked him. They both attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks, Nappa being unable to block them all. He was quickly left at the ground, unable to move.

"Vegeta! Help me!" Nappa yelled in desperation to his partner. Vegeta simply let a grin creep across his face.

"I have no use for a paralyzed Saiyan. If I need you, I'll go to Namek. Goodbye!" Vegeta yelled back. At the next moment, Nappa was thrown into the sky, engulfed in a blast from his partner. Vegeta yelled and the others looked on in shock. They were about to face the true ferocity of a Saiyan Elite.

 **There you go! An extra chapter this week. I wasn't entirely satisfied by the last one so I'll give you guys something more to read. Finally, I'm expanding on the fights like I promised a few chapters ago. And this arc is still only just beginning!**


	8. Chapter 8: Saiyan Saga part 4

**Chapter 8: Enter, Prince Vegeta! The battle to push the limits!**

Broly was stunned. The Saiyan prince, Vegeta, had killed his partner and was now laughing in gleeful abandon. This man was horrendous. He slaughtered one of the last of his race as if it was nothing. Broly clenched his fists.

"You want to fight me? You must have a death wish!" Vegeta said. He soon rushed to face Broly and Goku.

"If you want to die so badly, I'll be happy to oblige!" Vegeta said with a grin on his face. All three Saiyans got into their combat stances and prepared to fight.

"Consider yourself honoured to face an E-"

"Shut your smug face and prepare to die!" Broly yelled. Something about this Saiyan warrior brought out a rage in Broly. He felt a familiar, sinister Ki flowing through him. He grinned. Against Vegeta, Broly could cut loose.

"Argh! You have more nerve than possible to interrupt me like that! Die!" Vegeta yelled and the fight began. Vegeta charged into Broly and Broly prepared to dodge. He managed to escape the Saiyan Prince's blow. Goku wasn't so lucky. He was hit in the stomach and sent reeling back. Broly charged at Vegeta with his rage continuing to build. For a moment, his pupils appeared to vanish and he struck Vegeta with the force of 50 atomic bombs. Vegeta was flung back into the mountains. Broly wasted no time in charging an energy blast at his foe and prepared to fire.

"Gigantic Meteor!" He yelled, throwing a large ball of energy at his foe that was followed by a larger explosion.

Goku got back up and decide he needed to power up to face Vegeta.

"Kaio Ken!" He yelled. In seconds, his power was boosted significantly. He rushed in and launched a barrage of blows at Vegeta. Vegeta had no time to dodge or block and was sent flying. Broly glanced over at Goku and nodded his head in approval. With that, the two went to attack Vegeta again but this time he was prepared. He countered both attackers and threw them back. He then fired a barrage of Ki blasts. Broly and Goku screamed in pain. Vegeta laughed. He then rushed in and Kicked Goku in the stomach and into the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Broly yelled.

"Oh? And what will happen if I don't?" Vegeta replied with a grin.

"This!" Broly yelled back. He then transformed into his blue haired form. His power now far overshot Vegeta's. He rushed in and launched a flurry of punches to Vegeta's body. Then let Vegeta fly back, only to re appear behind him and kick him into the dirt.

"Hah! That was hilarious! You were flung right into the ground. All hail Vegeta, prince of the worms and dirt!" Broly yelled in amusement. He expected Vegeta to challenge him but this was all too easy.

"You Bastard! Prepare to die!," Vegeta said as he charged a small glowing orb in his hand. He then threw it into the sky. "Burst open and mix!" He yelled as the orb expanded. It seemed to be some kind of moon like object. Whatever it was, it was causing Vegeta to transform. He grew in size as fur covered his body. Broly was all too familiar with this.

"Oh no." Broly said. Vegeta had transformed into a great ape.

"How's this? Are you ready to die yet? You stand no chance!" Vegeta yelled. Broly and Goku were about to face the true power of the Saiyan Prince.

 **There you go! Sorry this chapter is a little late. It took some time to write. Anyway, next time be prepared for the biggest battle of the whole story! Next time on Tale of Two Saiyans: The power of a great ape! The final battle begins!**


	9. Chapter 9: Saiyan Saga Finale!

**Chapter 9: The power of a great ape! The Final battle begins!**

"Do you see how weak you are now?" Vegeta yelled. He was now at a power of 250,000. Goku and stood little chance against this unstoppable giant. Broly ,on the other hand, could match this and go beyond.

"Not really. I could still probably beat you." Said Broly. Despite his words, he was bluffing. He couldn't maintain his transformed state for much longer and his base form was far weaker than Vegeta in his new great ape form. Without any time to waste, Broly charged at Vegeta, ramming into his stomach. Vegeta was sent flying back. Goku managed to get to Vegeta and attacked his head. Vegeta laughed at the attempt and unleashed a powerful blast from his mouth. Goku was flung all the way across the land, only stopping when he hit a mountain. At this moment, Broly's transformation ran out. He didn't have enough energy to maintain it. He had used it up while fighting Vegeta in his base form.

"Shit." He muttered. He now stood no chance against the Saiyan prince.

"Haha. Look at you. Your power is far less than mine. You stand no chance!" Vegeta yelled as he charged forwards, attacking Broly. Broly attempted to dodge but Vegeta's massive size made escape impossible. Broly screamed in pain as he was rammed into a mountain.

Goku managed to get back up from being flung into a mountain. He knew he stood little to no chance, but he had to try.

"Kaio Ken times 2!" he yelled. His power doubled. He still stood little chance against Vegeta but it was better than before. He then began to charge his strongest attack: the Super Kamehameha. He then fired at Vegeta.

Vegeta took the blast. It hit him directly in the tail. Vegeta doubled over in pain.

"That's it! Goku, attack the tail. That's his weak point!" Broly yelled, excited. He rushed behind Vegeta and grabbed a hold of his tail. He then pulled it with all his strength. Vegeta screamed. He could feel his tail tearing off of his flesh. It wasn't enough to rip it off though.

"Come on, you guys! Help us out!" Broly yelled in the direction of Gohan and Krillin. They looked at each other and nodded. Then they rushed forward to attack Vegeta. Krillin prepared his signature move: The Destructo Disc. Broly could tear at the tail but this was their best chance at fully removing it. He fired the attack straight at Vegeta. It was a direct hit. The tail was cut clean off.

"Damn it!" Vegeta yelled. Not only would he return to normal, he would be significantly weakened by one of his limbs being removed. His power had dropped to 18,000. He could still take on the others individually, but against Broly and Goku together, he stood no chance. The two rushed in and managed to defeat the prince of Saiyans. Before he could be finished off, however, he managed to gather just enough energy to fly away to his pod and escape.

"Damn. He got away!" Broly yelled in frustration. After all he had done, the Saiyan prince was left alive. This greatly annoyed Vegeta.

"Oh well. At least this means we can beat him next time." Goku said. He never planned on killing Vegeta anyway. He wanted to reach the point were h could defeat Vegeta on his own.

"I guess" Broly said, attempting to calm himself.

"Lord Frieza! Vegeta has been defeated." Zarbon yelled at his master through a transmission console.

"Did he at least learn anything?" Replied Frieza, hoping that this "earth" was not a complete waste.

"His last transmissions mentioned something about Namek but that's all sir" Zarbon said in response.

"Namek? This could be interesting." Said Frieza. The tyrant now had something to go off. Vegeta's only goal was the Dragon Balls, so if he was talking about Namek, it would only make sense to be related to them. Perhaps there were Dragon Balls on Namek. Frieza would have to investigate.

 **And there you go! The final part of the Saiyan Saga! I hope you enjoyed this part of the story. I have big plans for the Frieza Saga, Cell Saga and Buu Sagas and I can't wait to start the next chapter! I'll see you all next time on Tale of Two Saiyans: Namekians have dragon balls!? The Planet Namek appears!**


	10. Chapter 10: Namek Saga Part 1

**Chapter 10: Namekians have dragon balls!? The Planet Namek appears!**

After the battle against the Saiyan warriors, the Z Fighters were taken to a hospital in East City by Chi-Chi, Wife of Goku. She was currently looming over Gohans hospital bed ranting about him neglecting studies and getting super injured.

"Everyone Ok?" Broly said in a weak voice, trying not to fall unconscious.

"OK definitely isn't the right word. We're down by a few and injured but we'll live. You and Goku alright?" Was the response Broly received from Krillin?

"More or less. Gohan?" Broly said. He was attempting to remain calm but in his head, his rage that the killer of his friends was still alive was immense.

"Aside from Mom's nagging, I'm about OK." Gohan said. Broly was relieved to hear this. He turned over to notice Goku saying something to Gohan. Something about him doing well. Brolys hearing was a bit off so he couldn't quite tell. What he could tell was that a fat man with pitch black skin and a turban was standing on a flying carpet.

Wait, Better check that.

"Mr. Popo?" Broly muttered. Mr. Popo lived in a place called the lookout with Kami, The guardian of earth. They didn't often see him and Broly couldn't recall any time seeing him on a magic carpet.

"Yes. I've come to tell you something important. I know how to get your friends back." Popo replied. The others all had a happy look on their faces and they all asked what Mr. Popo was talking about and he answered with a revelation. According to him, the planet Namek, Homeworld of Piccolo and Kami, Possessed Dragon Balls. And he knew how to get to Namek.

"How?" Was all the others could say.

"Kami has a Namekian ship hidden away and I could take you to it." Popo said. To demonstrate, Popo vanished for a moment only to return with Roshi's glasses.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Broly and Goku said.

"Do what you will but Gohan needs to study." Chi-Chi said. She had been relatively quiet up until now.

"Actually, I wanna help too. I owe Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said. Chi-Chi yelled at him for about a minute after he said this until Broly decided to step in.

"What if Gohan catches up with his studies during the trip? If you don't let him go he'll just try sneak away. Just let the kid go. I promise I'll make sure he doesn't skip a single letter in his textbooks. Broly said. He knew that Gohan wouldn't be stopped. He could see it in his eyes. Chi-Chi was going to yell at Broly before sighing and relenting. They all planned the trip and tried to recover.

 _Some time later..._

The ship was prepared and its passengers were Gohan, Krillin and a friend called Bulma . They headed off to Namek to begin their next quest.

Little did they know that great danger awaited them...

 **There you go! Finally in the double digits of chapters! I apologise for not updating anything for ages. School has been eating my time viciously. I've got some more free time at last so I'll try and put up some more stuff now.**

 **Next time: Arrival on Namek! Not just for the Z fighters?!**


	11. Chapter 10 and a half

Chapter 10.5: Arrival on Namek! Not just for the Z Fighters?!

 **A.N: I really don't have much to put in this chapter but I need to put something here, so here you go!**

Gohan, Krillin and Bulma managed to land on planet Namek. But they weren't the only ones. Gohan was the first to notice a Saiyan pod coming down to the planet.

"Krillin, we need to move fast." Gohan said nervously. Krillin raised an eyebrow at the child before looking up.

"You have a point." Krillin would've said if he could finish but before that could happen, they rushed into a cave to hide from a large amount of high powers coming their way. Peering outside, Gohan noticed a swarm of aliens, dressed in battle suits like what Vegeta wore on earth. At the front of the group was a strange looking creature in a hovering chair. Normally, Gohan wouldn't have noticed this creature but his power was immense. He was the strongest by far.

"The dragon radar says they have Dragon Balls here. I think they have some." Said Bulma, making Gohan jump for a moment. Gohan looked to Krillin, who wore a stern expression on his face. Not something he did often.

"Let's investigate. I have a bad feeling." Krillin aid. With that, the two flew out of the cave, leaving Bulma to set up camp.

The problems for them began there.

Vegeta emerged from his pod on Namek, sensing several high powers across the planet. He would have his work cut out for him.

This was going to be a long day. Especially since night didn't exist on Namek.

 _A few Days Later..._

Broly and Goku continued their recovery in the hospital up until the point when Master Roshi rushed into the room frantically, holding a bag of Senzu beans.

"You need to get up! The others need help!" He yelled in a panic, instantly grabbing Broly's attention.

"What happened? Are they OK?" Broly asked. Roshi proceeded to explain that there were many high powers on Namek that were troubling the others, including Vegeta. At the mention of that name, Broly grabbed two Senzu beans, gave one to Goku and ate his. Instantly he was revitalised and he leapt out of bed.

"Wait, what do we do if your wife visits?" Roshi asked Broly. Broly didn't respond but his expression grew fiercer. Goku just looked confused, evidently having forgotten that Broly had a wife. He also must've forgotten that the two had divorced.

"Never mind that. Goku, get up. We have to go." Broly said. With that, the two departed to get a ship to go to Namek.

 **A.N:That's all I've got for now. By the way, If you're wondering about Broly's wife, I mentioned it was Ramfan in a previous chapter but I only did that by request and couldn't integrate it into the story so It's been scrapped. The next chapter will be longer and probably better.**

 **Next Time on Tale of Two Saiyans: The journey to Namek! Intense Gravity training begins!**


	12. Chapter 11: Frieza Saga Part 1

**Chapter 11: The journey to Namek! Intense Gravity Training Begins!**

Broly and Goku flew off to Capsule Corporation. It had been two days since they had been told of the troubles on Namek. They spent that time assisting in gathering materials to turn their old Saiyan space pods into ships usable for getting to Namek. Broly was eager to get to Namek as soon as possible and Goku was eager to see the high powers on Namek. Broly was motivated by a single power on the planet.

Vegeta.

Ever since their first encounter, Broly had been eager to get his revenge on the Saiyan prince. He wouldn't lose to him again. He thought about how to take Vegeta down as he and Goku landed in Capsule Corporation and being escorted to their ship.

"Here you are. It's got plenty of food, emergency supplies, all kinds of stuff really." Stated their escort. Broly stared in awe at the ship. It was huge! What took up that much space?!

"Oh, and as requested, Goku, we installed an intense gravity training room capable of going up to 100 times earth gravity." The escort continued. Broly's focus left the ship to give Goku a bewildered look. How did Goku come up with that idea?

"And to top it all off, It can make the journey to Namek in only six days!" The escort finished.

"Awesome! So, is it ready to go?" Said Broly, excitedly. The escort nodded and that was all Broly needed to fly into the ship. Goku quickly followed.

"Wait, how do we fly this?" Broly asked, staring at the maze of buttons, switches and levers in the centre of the ship. Goku simply shrugged.

This would take a while...

About an hour later, a scientist explained all of the controls to the two. Broly wrote it all down and Goku simply didn't understand. With that, they launched, heading for Namek. It took only about a minute to reach the upper atmosphere.

"Alright, the training room should be upstairs I think." Said Broly, knowing Goku would be eager to start training right away. The two walked into the room a moment later, eager to get started.

The room was a mostly empty space with nothing but some controls in the centre, presumably for the gravity.

"So, you know how to work this?" Broly asked Goku. If he asked for it, surely he would know how to work it. Right?

"Not really." Goku replied with a nervous smile. A sweat drop formed on Broly's head. Then again, it couldn't be that hard to run the machine.

"So, we can start at 25 times?" Broly asked as he wandered to the machine in the centre of the room. Goku frowned slightly before shrugging, leaving Broly with nothing but a confused expression. He quickly found that the controls were remarkably easy to understand, probably for Goku's benefit. As soon as Broly set the machine he collapsed to the ground under the force of himself. Goku was doing noticeably better as he was still on his feet, albeit in a squatting position barely short of keeling over.

"How are you standing?!" Broly yelled in surprised. He only yelled because it required an intense amount of effort to simply get his mouth to move.

"Wow, this is a lot worse than King Kai's" Goku said, as though he didn't hear Broly speak. Broly picked up on Goku's words and guessed King Kai was someone in Otherworld. Broly sighed.

This was _definitely_ not going to be easy.


End file.
